Forbidden Love
by I see red people
Summary: Violent, Angst, Forbiddeness.Enjoy! yaoi Grimm/Ichi love
1. Prolongue

Note: I don't own Bleach or Kubo Tite or any other characters in the story but the plot is mine. WARNING : contains yaoi. Grimm/Ichi

This story is based on the scene where Ichigo has defeated Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and Grimmjow have been kicked away by Noitora across the desert so they are alone.

_Chapter 1:_

"Please…please don't die"

Ichigo crawled to Grimmjow's side.

"Please…"

Ichigo collapsed next him.

"_He's still breathing!" _thought Ichigo

Hope soared in Ichigo but he quickly quashed it down. Grimmjow was seriously injured and could die at any moment. He had to get help. Summoning his remaining energy he lifted Grimmjow onto his back.

"_**I need your help"**_ Ichigo was in his inner world.

"_**Fine but I'm gonna want something in return"**_ Shiro said grinning.

"**Anything…I need Grimmjow"** "**Got'cha King"**

"_Shiro is getting bad again. I'm gonna have to fight him again soon"_ Ichigo grimaced.

Gathering spirit particles in his free hand Ichigo formed his hollow mask.

"Lets go" Hoping he had enough energy to make it. Ichigo started running towards the nearest place where help would be available. Though he didn't like it he hadn't much choice. He was going to Las Noches. Looking at Grimmjow he said "Hold on. Please don't die. I love you".

Ichigo could see the white palace looming in front of him. He hoped he'd make it past the guards before they caught him. Running as fast as he could he flash stepped past the guards. _"Oh god. I don't know where the medical ward is!" _he realised. He'd just have to keep going until he found it. Turning corners madly he slowly noticed someone following him. He stopped. He looked behind him. _"That's weird" _he thought. He was sure someone had been there. _"Hey King you owe me something" _ He froze, then the world went black.


	2. Denial

Pain. He was being ripped apart. He felt weird. He wanted something…no he Needed something…

_Screams…Laughter…something was bubbling up inside him… He loved this… Revelling in the blood of his pitiful pray…They would all die…None would live to challenge him. Settling down to feed on the bodies of the now silent shinigami Ichigo let himself go…_

Ichigo woke up in a square white room. He was naked. He looked around him. Everything was white; the bed, the couch and the bathroom. "What the hell?" _"Where the fuck was he?"_ He noticed some clothes lying on a bench next to him and stood up to take a look.

He felt a sharp pain in his nose and saw a tube going into it. He yanked it out and immediately regretted it. "FUCK!" he yelled. Holding his hand to his face Ichigo touched something weird. He rubbed his hand over the smooth hard substance covering his face trying to figure out what it was. With growing horror and realisation Ichigo ran over to the mirror. "NOOOOOO" he screamed. Covering his face was a mask identical to the ones that the arrancar had. He looked down. There was a hollow hole in the centre of his chest. _"Wait that's not right" _he thought. He poked the hole still in denial.

"You're gonna hurt yourself doing that you know shinigami". Ichigo whipped around. Grimmjow was standing there apparently not bothered by his nudity and was now staring at his crotch. "WHAT THE FUCK" he screamed and ran over to the clothes and rapidly began dressing himself. He heard Grimmjow coming up behind him but was still focused on getting dressed. He froze. Grimmjow had his arms wrapped around his waist and was now gently kissing up Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow purred. "Relax I could here everything you were saying as you carried me back here" "**Please don't die Grimmjow, I love you**" he mocked.

Ichigo went bright red. "What…no I didn't" He stuttered twisting round in Grimmjow's grasp. This wasn't a good idea as Grimmjow immediately wrapped a hand around Ichigo's cock and started playing with his nipples with his free hand. "WHAT THE FUCK" Ichigo tried to scream but couldn't stop himself letting out a moan. "See. You want it don't you?" Grimmjow taunted. "NO!" "GET OUT" Ichigo shouted pushing Grimmjow away from him and running out the door. "Retard" Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo had forgotten his clothes and was now running around Hueco Mundo naked. "He's gonna be raped" he snorted. Grimmjow contemplated letting Ichigo get away but the thought of someone else with Ichigo was revolting to him. He sonido'ed out the door after Ichigo.

A.N sorry these are short but I needed to write them that way. Don't ask me why. Rate and review but please be kind as this is my first time!!

Lemon in next chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own bleach or Kubo Tite /sigh. This chapter contains a lemon. You have been warned. Don't flame saying "amg that was disgusting your sick ewwww" you don't like you don't read. Grimmjow's POV

He found Ichigo in a storage room curled up in a corner. He walked up to Ichigo with his hands in his pockets and sat down next to him. He waited. After a while Ichigo looked up. "I'm a monster" he said. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and turned it so he was face to face with him. "You are NOT a monster. You're just different" Ichigo's eyes glazed over. "I killed them" "All of them" "They begged for their lives and I slaughtered them" he whispered tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That was your inner hollow" Grimmjow stated. " What!?" Ichigo was now concentrating on Grimmjow. "Your hollow wanted dominance so it tried to control you when you were weak". "He said he wanted something in exchange," Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow looked confused. " I was too tired after our fight to carry you all the way here so I asked my hollow" "He must have taken control when I blacked out" he explained. Grimmjow now understood. "Well you don't have to worry about him anymore". Ichigo was puzzled.

"When your hollow gained control your consciousness was slowly being eaten away at by your hollow" "I asked Aizen to help you and he said the only way to stop it was to turn you into an Arrancar". "So that's what happened?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow nodded. "Why did you want to save me?" Ichigo blurted out before he thought. Grimmjow moved closer and whispered in Ichigo's ear " I owed you one and when you said you loved me I realised I love you too". Ichigo's eyes widened. Grimmjow moved closer and let his lips touch Ichigo's. Ichigo didn't respond for a moment but then grabbed Grimmjow and they started kissing passionately. "I love you so much" he moaned. Pausing for a moment in their kiss Ichigo looked him in the eyes "Please don't ever leave me, I never want to feel that lonely again". Grimmjow grinned, "I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life and more holding you". "Thank you" Ichigo whispered before resuming their kiss.

Grimmjow stopped kissing Ichigo and started licking down his neck. Ichigo moaned and pulled off Grimmjow's top. As Grimmjow moved further down his body licking and teasing Ichigo started panting "Please…" he begged. Grimmjow smirked and took him in one mouthful. Ichigo's eyes flew open and his hands shot into Grimmjow's hair urging him on. Ever so slowly Grimmjow moved up and down Ichigo's length torturing him every now and then by humming. Ichigo was now bright red and there was desperation in his eyes "Grimm please…I'm gonna cum". Grimmjow hummed again taunting Ichigo.

The cock in his mouth started jerking and he immediately pulled off sending Ichigo crazy with need. "My turn" He smiled evilly. He removed his own throbbing member from his pants and tossed them aside. Ichigo looked up at him silently wanting him. He nodded. Grimmjow gave his fingers up to Ichigo and he began sucking them coating them with saliva "God even this makes me wanna come, I MUST remember that for next time" he thought. When Ichigo had finished lubing up his fingers he slowly massaged Ichigo's hole before gently pushing a finger in emitting a small gasp from Ichigo. He moved the finger around a little before inserting another one.

This time he silenced Ichigo by kissing him slowly requesting entrance to his mouth. Ichigo obliged and their tongues met and massaged each other. Ichigo began exploring Grimmjow's mouth and while he was distracted inserted a third finger quickly scissoring them up and down. Ichigo didn't even notice and was busy wrestling with Grimmjow's tongue. Grimmjow pulled his fingers out making Ichigo whimper. He shushed him with another passionate kiss then pulled away and placed himself at Ichigo's entrance. He slowly pushed the tip of his throbbing cock into Ichigo then stopped and looked into his eyes. Ichigo reached out for Grimmjow's head and pulled him down to kiss him causing him to fully enter Ichigo. Continuing the kiss he slowly pulled out and then thrust back in hitting Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo screamed. "Oh my God please don't stop go faster" he gushed. Grimmjow kept thrusting in and out of Ichigo and began increasing his speed "God Ichigo you're so tight" he moaned. It wasn't long before the steady rhythm they had going collapsed into a mindless desire for release. Grimmjow was pounding in and out of Ichigo both of them screaming with pleasure.

They were still kissing passionately wrestling for dominance. Grimmjow felt Ichigo tighten around him before he came all over their stomachs. He thrust in twice more then moaned in ecstasy as he let his seed spill into his lover. They rode the wave of pleasure still coursing around their bodies before coming to stop. They were both shivering in the aftermath of sex. Grimmjow pulled out slowly from Ichigo and brought his lips back to Ichigo's mouth. They kissed gently before collapsing into a heap in the corner. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo sharing his body heat. "I love you" he said. Ichigo shivered and replied "I love you too, and always will", then they fell asleep entwined together.

_____________________________________________________________________

A.N Okay this chapter done dunno when I'll next update. Longest chapter so far though I still don't like the way it turned out. Rate and review. Thank you!!!

/love


End file.
